Computer systems can run computer programs (e.g., “business applications”) to perform various business functions. These business applications (e.g., applications for customer relationship management, human resource management, outsourcing relationship management, field service management, enterprise resource planning (ERP), enterprise content management (ECM), business process management (BPM), product lifecycle management, etc.) may be used to increase productivity, to measure productivity and to perform the business functions accurately. Business applications can be used to analyze large amounts of data to generate or monitor business metrics that measure an organization's business activities and performance.
Business entities or service providers (e.g., banks, telephone companies, Internet service providers, pay TV companies, insurance companies, and alarm monitoring services, publishing, investment services, insurance, electric utilities, health care providers, credit card providers, online services and cable services operators, etc.) may have a large number of clients or customers at any given time. These service providers often use customer attrition analysis and customer attrition rates as one of their key business metrics because the cost of retaining an existing customer or client is far less than acquiring a new one. These service providers often have customer service branches which attempt to win back defecting clients, because recovered long-term customers can be worth much more to the service providers than newly recruited clients.
Consideration is now being given to model analysis, and systems and methods for reducing customer attrition by analyzing and responding to customer behaviors.